The Doctor, The Doctor, The Missus, The Missus
by J. Merrick
Summary: Sometimes, Clara reasoned that it was better to just not ask questions. Especially when meeting with past travelers and a second Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Doctor, The Doctor, The Missus, The Missus  
**__**a drabble by J. Merrick**__**  
**_

Timeline and spoilers: pre-The Name of the Doctor on all accounts.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

_Summary: Sometimes, Clara reasoned that it was better to just not ask questions. Especially when meeting with past travelers and a second Doctor._

Chapter One

There were many times in her travels with the Doctor that Clara felt that it was best not to ask questions about what she encountered. Every so often the TARDIS would direct her into a room that made her question if the laws of physics existed, and after cursing _that COW_ out she'd walk out to see the Doctor walking past while holding a banana and asking why she had wandered into the Escher Room.

She'd blink and then follow along as that most amazing man would start talking about the time he invented the banana daiquiri.

Now that she thought about it, she was pretty sure that at some point, the Doctor probably had a hand with everything that the world held near and dear to it in the common day.

Then there were the days where she would find a possession or a trinket that she knew didn't belong to either herself or the Doctor, but to someone that had traveled with him previously. She had tons of questions about the people that had came before her, but the only time she had so far (upon finding a doll that looked much more raggedy but quite similar to the man she followed around) the walls behind his eyes had gone up and he had flown the two of them off to see the birth of a galaxy.

She understood; she still couldn't talk about her mother. So she just didn't ask questions. She was content to enjoy the experience as much as she could.

Because travelling with the Doctor was fascinating, and she didn't ever want the joy and wonder to end. Every time she saw the Doctor after taking a break at home for a couple days she wanted to stay longer and longer with her chin boy, running through the stars.

Then there were the times when she knew that while it would be better to not ask questions, it was simply impossible not to.

It had been a Thursday as she understood it (the Doctor had once tried to explain to her the passing of the Time Stream, but she just bit her lip, kissed the Doctor on the cheek and told him that's what she had him for). They were walking through what had been becoming her favorite market (the eggs they sold she swore up and down let her make her mom's soufflé better than earth eggs), and had just walked back into the TARDIS when she ran into his back.

"Uh, Doctor," she questioned before noticing that the TARDIS looked nothing like how she was used to. Instead of being sleek and metallic with a hint of whimsy it was like overgrown coral.

"Clara, don't ask questions, just walk out slowly," the Doctor said in his 'this is serious please don't question me' voice. She had learnt that this was one of those times _not_ to ask questions.

Unless they were accompanied by another man and woman walking in behind them.

"Oi, who're you?" came the voice from the blonde woman. They both slowly cocked their heads at each other, until looking over at their companion.

"Doctor?" they both questioned at the same time, and then sighing as they noticed that the men they were with were both staring at each other, not moving. Before realizing that they both were mimicking each other.

"We're not going to find out what's going on, are we?" Clara asked the blonde woman, who she noticed was actually close to her height.

"Probably not," came the response.

"One of those times when we shouldn't ask questions?"

"Definitely."

They both looked over at their Doctors, who were still playing the mirror game with each other.

"Well boys," Clara said, patting her man on the arm, "we'll leave you two hear to figure it out."

She walked forward, putting her arm through the other girl's.

"I'm Clara, I travel with the Doctor," she said with a smile to her voice.

"I'm Rose, I travel with the Doctor," came the response, also with a friendly smile.

"Let them figure it out," she asked Rose as they walked down the ramp, gaining a laugh from the girl.

As they left they heard two voices say the same thing at once.

"_What?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Doctor, The Doctor, The Missus, The Missus**_  
_**a drabble by J. Merrick**_

Chapter Two

"Slitheen. At Downing Street."

"Ice warriors. From Mars."

"Cybermen, on a different planet."

"Cybermen, got proposed to by an emperor of the universe."

"Nice one mate," with a laugh, "met the Dalek Emperor."

"Met a living planet."

"Gas-mask zombies during the Blitz."

"Watched my neighbors get turned into wi-fi stations. Flew a plane."

"Met Charles Dickens."

"Seriously?" came the question, slightly impressed, "stopped a rocket in Victorian London."

"Met Queen Vic, she 'was not amused.' Got banished from the realm!"

Clara couldn't help herself, snorting a laugh into her coffee cup as she sat on a bench with Rose outside the TARDIS. The two Doctors had yet to come out, and the two young women were reminiscing about their travels with the men.

"Did she really say she wasn't amused?" Clara asked, finding the prospect quite funny.

"Oh yes, right after she knighted both the Doctor and me," Rose replied with a laugh, before sighing, "So he never really talks about the other people he has traveled with has he?"

"No," Clara replied, looking thoughtfully into her mug, "He has this level of sadness right behind those eyes. Every so often I'll see him looking at something around the TARDIS with this look on his face, but when I walk up to him he'll smile, pull out a banana, and rocket us off to someplace grand."

Rose looked off into the distance, having seen the same actions before. He had heard the Doctor make off hand references to a "Time War" before, but wasn't sure where in the Doctor's time-line Clara was from.

"I've seen it before too," Rose said, "Met another companion of the Doctor before, apparently they had been in love and he never said anything."

"Well, he is over a thousand years old," Clara remarked, "He says we aren't, but I know we're like mayflies to him. It's important to be with him while we can, even if he doesn't quite realize how important he is to us."

"Oh he knows," Rose replied, giving her fellow traveler a smile, "He's just horrible about showing it to us."

"Unlike the TARDIS," Clara responded with a snort, "He has _no_ problem stroking her when he thinks they're all alone."

"Oh my God, he does!" Rose laughed, remembering what Sarah Jane had said, "I want to be like, "Want some time alone, mate?""

"And the TARDIS is such a cow to me!" Clara responded, "Constantly locking me out, moving my things, causing me to trip over things!"

Rose laughed, wondering what the two Doctors were talking about.

X X X

"What?"

"What?"

"_What?"_

"_What?!"_

They both stopped, staring at each other.

"That chin."

"Those ears."

"A bowtie?"

"A trench coat?"

They both stopped, staring at each other again.

"Before or after?" the trench coated Doctor asked.

"After, of course," the one with the bow tie replied, before asking, "Met Sarah Jane again yet?"

"Yes, we say goodbye to Rose?"

The bow-tie Doctor sighed, "In a manner of speaking. You're better off not knowing."

"Right!" the trench coat version replied, walking further into his TARDIS, "Don't want to impact the time-line and all! So Doctor, where did you park your TARDIS?"

"That's the thing Doctor," the Doctor replied, "This was the exact spot. She even opened her doors when I snapped my fingers."

"Oh, I get to learn how to do that?" the Doctor asked, before covering his ears, "La! La! La! Don't tell me these things!"

"So!" the bow-tied one said, jumping up to the TARDIS counsel, "What is going on here, we both can't travel through time in the same TARDIS, last time this almost happened we almost blew a hole through time!"

After a couple minutes of frantically pulling levels, looking at read outs, turning levers, before they both stopped and looked at each other in the face.

"We're forgetting something aren't we?" they both asked at the same time, seconds ticking by.

"CLARA!"

"ROSE!"

They both ran towards the door and outside where they saw the two women sitting on a bench laughing with each other.

"No, no, can't say how he feels about you," they saw Clara laughing as she clutched her sides.

"But he can stroke the TARDIS all night long," Rose replied laughing.

"This has happened before," the trench coat Doctor sighed.

"Oi!" the bow-tie clad one yelled, walking over and plopping himself in-between the two women. Clara leaning into the doctor as she laughed.

"Oh hello Doctor," Clara said, still laughing, "Done playing with yourself?"

"I was not, I," the Doctor stumbled over himself while getting slightly red in the face, "_Clara!_"

"You were right, he does get scandalized easily!" Rose said, getting up and walking over to her Doctor.

The trench coat Doctor was about to make a comment when he was brought up short by the ringing of the Cloister Bell.

"Oh no!"

* * *

**A/n:** Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Doctor, The Doctor, The Missus, The Missus**_  
_**a drabble by J. Merrick**_

Chapter Three

"Flip the wibbly lever!"

"I don't have one of those, remember?"

"Oh I'm being thick, spin the tennis ball!"

"Already doing that Doctor! A wibbly lever you say?"

"I know, isn't it grand!"

"I've always wanted one of those, never thought about it before."

"You lose the plunger unfortunately, but still: wibbly lever!"

A sudden crash is heard as sparks fly out of the TARDIS.

"Boys! Concentrate more on not blowing a hole in time the size of Texas and not on your levers!" Clara shouted from her position standing next to Rose, on the platform well out of the way.

"You're the boss!" the bow-tied Doctor shouted as he ran past, before skidding to a stop to look at Clara with a raised finger for half a second before muttering, "Oh I don't have time right now. You are the boss."

Clara smirked at Rose with raised eyebrows as he ran back around to the other side of the TARDIS.

"Told you," she said with a sing song voice, causing Rose to laugh.

"Oi!" shouted the Doctor who was now wearing the Brainy Specs, "This isn't a hen party!"

"Doctor! Ten seconds till Texas!" shouted the other Doctor as they both held their hands against their heads trying to figure out a solution.

"Think! Think!" they both shouted, before turning and looking at each other and exclaiming, "THE CRANK!"

Giving each other a high five (that caused both Clara and Rose to roll their eyes) the Doctor with the Brainy Specs started frantically rolling the crank that was underneath the platform while the other continued to flip switches and pull levers until suddenly, the Cloister Bell stopped ringing and sparks stopped flying.

"Oh, look at that!" the Doctor wearing the pinstripes swiveled the monitor over to his counterpart, "There's your TARDIS, she materialized right next to mine!"

"Doctor, would you mind telling us what happened?" Clara asked, walking up the platform.

"We apparently arrived at the exact same time in the exact same place," the past Doctor said, still looking at the monitor, "Not every day that happens I can tell you."

"And when the same TARDIS from two different points in it's own time stream attempt to occupy the same location, well," the bow-tie wearing Doctor started, "It can potentially blow a hole in time the size of Texas. It's why I still can't tell you what decade I worked for UNIT in."

"So this has happened before?" Rose asked, as her and Clara gave their Doctors withering looks with their arms crossed.

"Well," they both started, trailing off, before the one still wearing his brainy specs finished, "Only once or twice."

"Yes, five times at most," the other continued before walking up to Clara, "Well it's time for us to be going. Can't stay to long now."

He turned and looked at Rose, looked over at his counterpart who just nodded his head, before engulfing his former companion in a gigantic hug, whispering in her ear, "The next few years are going to be so difficult, but it's worth it, you'll see. You were _fantastic_."

He disengaged, Rose noting a slight tear in his eye, before he stepped away and Clara took his place.

"It was so nice meeting you," she said, giving her a hug, "Look me up one of these days!"

"Bye! I'll miss you, mate!" Rose responded, giving her a hug too, her mind still on what the Doctor had told her.

"Doctor, it's been a pleasure as always," the bow-tied one said to his younger counterpart.

"Likewise, hopefully it doesn't happen again," the other Doctor responded, giving his older self a small salute.

"Oh, it does, I'll see you then!" the older one laughed as he slung his arm around Clara's shoulders and walked out of the TARDIS.

"_What?_"

X X X

Clara and the Doctor stood there, his arm still around her shoulders as they watched the old TARDIS dematerialize and theirs, with the St. John's emblem on it, appear behind it.

"You two seemed awfully chummy," Clara remarked, a hint of questioning in her voice.

"Rose was an extraordinary person," the Doctor replied, "Well, 'is' would be a better way of putting it. She's still alive. She taught me how to live again after a dark period of my life."

Clara noticed the Doctor avoided the question in her tone, but asked, "What happened to her?"

"Do you remember Canary Wharf?"

"Happened a few years after my mum died," Clara responded, a note of sadness in her voice, "It's what caused my Dad to become the conspiracy theorist that he is."

"Well, Rose was there with me that day," the Doctor continued, "Got pulled into another time dimension. Met her once afterward, though. Left her with a clone of me as an apology."

The Doctor started to walk away, smirking gently to himself as he knew he _finally_ got one up on Clara.

"Wait, Doctor," Clara shouted after him, rooted in place, "A clone? Alternate dimension?"

"Come along Clara, time to go someplace awesome!"

Clara could only stand in place though, trying to process what that impossible man who was now eating a banana that he had pulled out of his pocket had said.

"_What?!_"

_**Finis**_

* * *

**A/N:** And thus ends that quirky little tale. I intend to write a story set with these four that's post-The Name of the Doctor, but I had to get a fun tale with them done first. I have a feeling that the next one will be all drama and frowny faces.

Right then! I would be so glad to hear what you guys thought by reviewing! Thanks for reading! See you next time!


End file.
